Monochromon
Monochromon Monochromon is a Dinosaur Digimon whose name and design are derived from the . His horn is his pride. This horned dinosaur gores his enemies with the rushing power of his charge. When his horn grows, it reaches the size of the extent which is close to half of his length. His horn and the substance which covers his body are harder than diamond and cannot be penetrated. It is placid and herbivorous, but if it is upset, it draws out the power of his fearful strike. Digimon Adventure After escaping from , the are trapped by a cliff in the middle of two Monochromon fighting over territory, until the Digimon accidentally fall into the ocean. Another Monochromon is used by to pull his transport, while a group of them are stationed outside of 's Pyramid. These Monochromon are sucked into the vortex of Etemon's Dark Network along with the Tyrannomon and Gazimon, when Datamon infects it with a virus and drives it out of control. Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer Monochromon are recruitable enemies in Continent's Fortress, Shrine of Evil—Left, and Millenniummon's Lair.Digimon Adventure: Anode Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Sleight1 GameFAQs (2006-04-06) Retrieved on 2009-06-13. Digimon Adventure 02 A Monochromon is controlled by one of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings. It attacks the DigiDestined when they find the Digi-Egg of Courage and chases after them when they flee. It then engages in a fight and is freed from the Dark Ring by his "Fire Rockets". Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers Monochromon are normal enemies in Ryo's side of Gear Base 2. Monochromon digivolves from Betamon without a digi-egg in line 51.Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers FAQ by Ajora Fravashi To Bring Back Yesterday (2005-05-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-19. Digimon Tamers A Monochromon was destroyed by Gorillamon in Henry's computer game. Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer Monochromon are enemies in the Black Egg's Crevasse. The Monochromon card, titled "Volcano ST", is a Rank 3 card which teaches a Digimon the Volcano Strike technique. Volcano Strike raises PP while immobile.Digimon Tamers: Brave Tamer (WSC) FAQ/Walkthrough by Ajora Fravashi GameFAQs (2003-07-05) Retrieved on 2009-06-09. Digimon Data Squad According to SaberLeomon, a Monochromon was among the Digimon deleted by Akihiro Kurata's forces 10 years before the series. Another Monochromon appears in the stasis tube's in Kurata's lab. Digimon Xros Wars (manga) Digital Monster X-Evolution A herd of Monochromon are run from and other Monochromon are part of 's rebel group. Digimon World A Monochromon allows the to work in his shop in Great Canyon. If the Protagonists make 3000 or more profit in one round of being at the shop, he then says it was a test and joins the city. Afterwards, his employment to the shop brings the Protection Floppy which prevents status ailments and costs 1200 bits each. Monochromon digivolves from either Agumon or Gabumon with a minimum of 1000 HP, 100 Defense, 100 Brains, and with 40 Weight, and can further digivolve into either or MetalMamemon. Digimon World 2 Monochromon digivolves from Elecmon and can further digivolve to Vermilimon. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Monochromon digivolves from BlackAgumon at LV 19 with 220 dragon exp and can further digivovle into Vermilimon Attacks *'Volcanic Strike' (Volcano Strike): Fires large fire balls from his mouth at his enemies, causes explosion if hit. *'Slamming Attack' (Horn Strike): Crushes opponent with his mighty horn. Monochromon X |s1=#Monochromon |f1=Monochromon }} Monochromon X is a Dinosaur Digimon who is a Monochromon who is affected by the X-Antibody. Attacks *'Volcanic Strike' (Volcano Strike): Shoots large fire balls from his mouth at his enemies. *'Tomahawk Slash' Notes and references Category:Champion Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Dinosaur Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Ankylosaur Digimon Category:Digimon species